Broken Trust
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Olivia's brutally assaulted by none other than Lt. Tucker. He threatens to kill her if she breathes a word to anyone; prompting him to continue harassing and assaulting her in ensuring her silence. Elliot returns to the squad to make amends when he learns the truth about Olivia's ordeal. Will he stick his neck out to protect her or will her life be more in danger? Please R&R!
1. Brutal betrayal

**Title: Broken Trust**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia; Cragen/Donnelly; Fin/Rollins; Nick/Maria; Munch/Alex; Ed Tucker.**

**Rating: Very Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal. I hate Dick Wolf (lol).**

**Settings/Classifications: Graphic Violence, Sexual Content, Drama, Suspense, Crime, Romance**

**Spoilers/Notes: Set in the current season. Elliot does come back and, yes, he's divorced for the sake of this story. Oh, and Alex came back from Africa (even though Stephanie March is now on 'Made in Jersey' with Janet Montgomery) and she's still the ADA.**

**Summary: Olivia's brutally assaulted by none other than Lt. Ed Tucker. He threatens to kill her if she breathes one word to anyone about the attack; prompting him to continue harassing and assaulting her in ensuring her silence. However, Olivia's saving grace comes in the form of her former partner of 12 years, Elliot, who comes back to the unit to make amends for what happened over a year ago. When he finds out about her attack, will he stick out his neck to protect her when he finds out who hurt her or will Olivia's life be more in danger when the truth comes to light?**

**Author's note: I haven't been writing anything for SVU in a while and I hope to get back in the swing of things. As I mentioned before, I'll always be pro E/O so this is a perfect opportunity for me to put this out there. Be warned, it's going to be pretty graphic and violent, starting with the first chapter, so if you can't handle the content, don't read it, kiddies.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**September 30****th****, 2012**

It was an emotional night for detective Olivia Benson as she made her way inside of her apartment. Setting her things down on the lamp table, the beautiful and seasoned detective headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink; cutting on the lights in her home along the way. She needed one after the night she had, working another emotionally and physically draining case that she finally closed.

A woman, now 29-years-old, was beaten and raped in her own home, by a man who was also stalking her for over a year. Then, in a truly shocking move, he ended up forcing his way into her life by moving into her home and holding her captive for a better part of almost three years. He'd beat and raped her three to four times a day and whenever they were seen in public together, she was forced to tell her friends and colleagues and closest family that he was her boyfriend. No one suspected anything further.

However, what finally tripped the perp up is that he went to meet someone about getting a phony marriage license. Olivia turned out to be person the perp was meeting. However, when she pulled out her badge and went all bad ass on him, she and her team apprehended him right there and then.

But, the drama was far from over. The victim, while recovering in the hospital after another brutal assault, discovered she was pregnant with her abuser's child and decided to keep the baby right away; vowing to love and care for it the best way she could. However, her attacker, who was sitting in jail awaiting trial, still had friends on the outside. He found out through them that his victim was pregnant with his child and there was a very strong possibility that he wouldn't be able to be in his child's life. He was still obsessed with her and if he couldn't be in her and their child's life, then he's gonna make sure she doesn't have the baby. Thanks to his friends, the pregnant woman was stalked all over again.

Closing her eyes and taking a big swig of her drink, Olivia felt her heart heavy with sorrow of the tragic events that unfolded earlier tonight. A little over a week ago, the victim gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy; but, within minutes of his arrival, he was snatched and taken out of the hospital. An Amber alert was quickly called out and for the next several days, Olivia and the team worked relentlessly to find the baby boy.

By the time the location of the baby and the kidnapper were found, it was too late. Police, SWAT team and the negotiator arrived to hear gunshots popping inside the abandoned apartment building. The perp was ultimately apprehended, but the real tragedy came when they found the baby boy, laying on the dirty floor, dead from gunshot wounds on his face. It was a tragic sight to see.

Taking another swig of her drink, Olivia sighed deeply and closed her eyes as the silence lingered in the air. Setting her glass down on the counter, she grabbed a half empty bottle of scotch and poured herself another full shot into the glass. She raised the glass up to her lips and took another big swig before setting her glass down in the sink.

Another deep sigh escaped her lips as she proceeded to head for her bedroom for a good night's sleep. However, her plans to fall into bed were dashed when someone pounded on her door relentlessly. Looking confused, she headed towards the door and took a peep through her peephole. Olivia was surprised to see who was standing out in the hallway.

Lieutenant Ed Tucker.

Opening the door, she still looked surprised as she came face to face with the man who has a habit of making her life a living hell.

"Tucker, what are you doing in my neck of the woods?" she asked, still looking surprised.

The older man glared at her with fury. "You know why I'm here, detective Benson. Once again, you managed to screw up tonight."

"I didn't screw up, Tucker. We were too late by the time we got to the building. The shooting happened too fast. We didn't get there to save the baby boy in time, but we caught the guy who shot that innocent baby," she explained, huffing angrily.

"It's not just the murder of the baby; it's also the girl who you were supposed to protect. Her attacker has managed to get to her even though he's in prison and now his friends are helping him out. Furthermore, there's a chance that he could be acquitted in court because of your incompetence!" he snapped, raising his voice.

Olivia was pissed off. "First of all, don't take that tone with me because we're not in interrogation; you're standing outside of my apartment, acting like a jackass! Second of all, I'm not incompetent! I'm a cop and a damn good one at that! So, the best thing for you to do is leave!"

She was about to slam the door in his face when his hand shot out and blocked her attempt to slam the door. She looked at him like he had two heads or something. What the hell is going on with this asshole?

"What are you doing, Tucker?! Let go of my door!" she screamed, trying to get his hand off her door.

"Benson, you have been a thorn to my side for so long, I'm not gonna take your shit anymore! And, besides, since Stabler ran off like a little bitch, no one's been able to protect your stupid ass! Well, now, you're gonna give me what I've been wanting for a long time!" Tucker snapped, finally able to push the door open with his strength and stormed inside of her apartment. With his foot, he kicked the door closed.

"Get out, Tucker! Get the fuck out of my apartment!" Olivia screamed, attempted to back away from him. Her eyes became wide as saucers when she noticed him breaking out into a sadistic smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, bitch. It's time for you to pay what you owe," he said in a menacing tone. At this point, the female detective realized that something wasn't right with him. Her heart dropped to her stomach and fear started lurking in her veins.

"Just leave, Tucker. Something's not right with you," she replied, her voice cracking.

"Nothing doing, _detective. _Like I said before, it's time for you to pay what you owe," he said darkly as he reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist, yanking her towards him roughly. She immediately started struggling against him when he leaned over and started sucking on her neck harshly; scrapping her skin with his teeth and biting down on it forcefully. He was satisfied to see blood leaking out of her throat.

"Let me go, Tucker! What you're doing is not right!" she screamed, still struggling to get away from him. But, he wouldn't let up. He tightened his arm around her waist, crushing her to him while he continued sucking on her neck. At that point, she was struggling to breathe because he was crushing her so much.

"Stop...please..." she stammered, still struggling to get away from him.

"Stop resisting!" he screamed right into her face. He even raised his hand up and slapped her hard across her face. Olivia felt the sting of his slap on her face and tears started forming in her eyes. She didn't give up, though; she continued to struggle and fight against her boss, even managing to punch him dead in his face as payback for slapping her.

"Bitch!" he roared, his anger risen to new heights. He gripped her shoulder length brown hair tightly and, with all of his strength, he bashed her head against the coffee table. She screamed out in pain and continued to struggle, but Tucker continued bashing her head against the coffee table until she finally fell limp in his arms.

"Now I got you right where I want you, whore," he growled angrily as he picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom. He slammed her down on her queen sized bed, but she wasn't down for long. Even though she was still dazed and nursing a massive headache after getting her head bashed, there was still some fight left in her. As he started making his way towards her, she raised her foot up and kicked him right where it hurts. He screamed and doubled over in pain momentarily; clutching his balls in his hands.

Olivia had seconds. She managed to get up and proceeded to run out of her bedroom, but the older man was smart. He stuck his leg out and tripped her, causing her to fall down on the floor. Tucker recovered long enough to grab her by her legs and dragged her back in the bedroom.

To her credit, she struggled and resisted; trying to pull away from the man who made her life a living hell. Tucker was seeing red because the bitch humiliated him and he wasn't about to let her get away with hurting him. She had to pay and he's gonna make her pay whether she likes it or not.

"Let me go, Tucker! Get the hell out of my house!" she screamed, still struggling and kicking away at him. Furious, he reached down and picked her up in his arms, then he threw her back down on the bed. This time, he punched her dead in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Now, stay still, you stupid bitch!" he snapped as he grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. He leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly; plunging his tongue inside. Olivia felt sick to her stomach when he reached down and cupped her breast in his hand. She continued to fight with everything she had but at this point, she was losing big time. Even though he was much older, he was pretty strong and he had pretty much overpowered her. She wasn't giving up, though.

"I told you to stay still, bitch! Keep struggling and I'll blow your fucking head off!" Tucker screamed, even reaching down and grabbing her gun from her holster, then pointing it right at her head. Olivia was shaking in fear; fresh tears falling from her brown eyes. This was not happening to her.

"Please, don't hurt me, Tucker. Just leave and I won't say anything," she pleaded. But all she got in response was him pistol whipping her face with the gun until her nose started bleeding. Then, to further prevent her from fighting him again, he climbed on top of her and pinned her legs down with his knees. She knew that she's gonna have bruises on her thighs somewhere down the line.

"Like I said before, you're gonna pay what you owe. All these years of being a pain in my ass will finally stop, detective," Tucker hissed angrily before he leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly once again. Olivia tossed her head from side to side to avoid him kissing her, but he had his hand around her throat to keep her head still.

"Open your mouth. And if you bite me, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you!" he warned. With more tears streaming down her olive toned face, she reluctantly parted her lips and felt his tongue dip deep inside her mouth. She felt sick to her stomach when he started massaging his tongue with hers, moaning softly into her mouth.

Then he loosened the grip on her throat long enough to reach down and started unzipping his pants. Her brown eyes were wide open in shock when he finally pulled his slacks down to his ankles, along with his boxer shorts, springing his semi hard erection free. Olivia let out a strangled cry because this was not happening to her. There's no way in hell this son of a bitch was gonna attack her in her own apartment. She still had some fight left in her, but he has her gun and he won't hesitate to pull the trigger and blow her brains out. The brunette beauty knew she was trapped big time.

"Get on your knees like the bitch you are, detective," he demanded, pointing the gun right at her head again. Crying softly, she rose herself off of the bed and sunk down on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself and feeling a cold shiver up and down her spine. She knew what Tucker wanted her to do and immediately felt repulsed in the pit of her belly.

"Open your mouth and take me in. And, like I said before, if you bite me, I'll kill you, Benson!" he warned. Olivia was too weak to fight anymore. She was crying hysterically when he gripped her hair and yanked her towards his member, watching in horror as the pre-cum started oozing out of the tip. Hesitantly and feeling more repulsed than ever, she parted her lips and slowly took him into her mouth. He gripped her hair painfully tight and forced himself deeper into her mouth until he reached the base of her throat. She was gagging when he started thrusting in and out of her mouth, panting and moaning like a wild animal. She felt sick to her stomach and even thought about biting down on him, but he still has her gun and he won't hesitate to kill her.

Tucker picked up the pace, thrusting his hips forcefully and going deeper into her mouth. He gripped her hair so tightly that some of the strands ended up on the floor. Olivia felt as though he was ripping her hair off of her scalp. He didn't let up, though; he just continued thrusting in and out of her mouth with speed and force.

Before long, he was getting ready to explode. She shut her eyes closed tightly and in a move that made her even more sick to her stomach, she reluctantly ran her tongue up and down his shaft; making him moan even louder. She just wanted this to be over with so that she can kick his ass out of her apartment.

And then it finally happened; he shot a long stream of his semen inside of her mouth. He gripped her hair again; letting her know that she's to swallow every last drop of him down her throat or suffer the consequences. Bile started forming in her throat when he got finished climaxing and finally pulled out of her mouth.

It took all of her strength not to roll over and vomit. That was the most painful experience of her life. She was still on her knees, sobbing hysterically when Tucker reached down and grabbed her by her arms, then yanking her up on her feet.

"You did good, Benson. But I'm not done with you," he growled, shoving her down on the bed roughly. Olivia scooted up on the bed to create some distance from him, but the much older man was faster. He grabbed her legs and yanked her back down towards the edge of the bed.

"You're really pissing me off, bitch! Stop resisting me or else!" he screamed as he proceeded to rip her clothes off. She continued to struggle to get away from him, however, his anger was getting much higher. He slapped her hard across her face to stop her from moving away from him but she managed to slap him right back, which pissed him off even further.

"I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOUR STUPID ASS!" Tucker roared. His face turned into ten shades of red and his body was shaking in pure anger. Olivia screamed out in pain when he started beating her within an inch of her life; punching and kicking all over her body. She kept screaming out in pain and trying to block out his blows, but he wasn't letting up. He was so angry that he that close to killing her.

Tucker stopped long enough to see her laying limp and somewhat motionless on the bed. Breathing heavily, he finished removing her clothes, then he ended up straddling her on the bed. Too sore to move a muscle, Olivia could only whimper in agony when he reached down and cupped her breasts in his hands; tweaking her nipples with his fingers and scrapping her skin with his fingernails. Then, he reached further down and inserted two fingers inside of her swollen opening to see how ready she was.

"You're tight, Benson. I'm gonna enjoy this," he grinned sadistically as he parted her legs and got in between them. He aligned his member up against her entrance and with his hands gripping her hips tightly, he plunged deep inside of her with force.

Olivia screamed louder than she ever screamed in her life because the pain was unbearable. Tucker started hammering into her; grunting like an animal and watching with a sick smile on his face the pain and agony contorting her face. He started quickening his movements; snaking his hands underneath her and cupping her ass, then lifting her hips up to meet his punishing thrusts.

She could feel him ripping her insides apart with his brutal strokes. She could feel blood was leaking out of her body as he picked up the pace and started going faster and harder inside of her. One of his hands reached down and started playing with her clit until it became engorged as he kept pounding inside of her core with brute force.

Olivia couldn't believe this was happening to her. Her stomach began constricting with repulsion because a chemical imbalance was forming into her brain and she knew what was gonna happen. Her body was going limp and all she could feel was numbness in every single part of her bones.

The sick son of a bitch was making her have an orgasm!

Tucker kept grunting like an animal and pounding into her with so much force, she believed he was splitting her in half. And then he groaned in her ear; shooting a large stream of his fluids deep inside of her womb. He kept stroking her insides with his fluids, playing with her clit again until he got her to clench around his shaft in a vice grip. He kept playing with her clit until he finally collapsed on top of her; his body spent and he was breathing heavily in her ear.

Sobbing hysterically and feeling tears streamed down her bruised face, Olivia didn't move a muscle. She couldn't move because he was laying on top of her. The pain, anger, shame and humiliation she felt was overpowering and she wished that he'd kill her so that she won't have to feel anything anymore.

Tucker finally got off of her and pulled his pants back on. He straightened himself out and looked in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place concerning his appearance. Before he was getting ready to leave, he reached down and grabbed her throat with his hands again, squeezing them tightly as he lifted her head up long enough to look at him.

"You tell anyone about this and I mean anyone, I'll not only ruin your career, I'll ruin your life. Hell, I'll even cut your body up into pieces and spread you all over the country. They won't be able to pin this on me if they can be able to find you. Oh, and, just to make sure you keep your mouth shut, I'll be back here tomorrow night. I own you, detective Benson. You're my property. From now on, you're my bitch!" he screamed in her face. Then, he smacked her face with his hand before shoving her head back down on the bed, then he turned on his heel and left the apartment.

When she heard the front door closed, she curled up on the bed and sobbed hysterically. Every single bone in her body was sore and she felt so violated in every way possible. How the hell can she be able to go on after what happened? How can she be able to function after Tucker brutalized her? How can she be able to go to work when she's a victim all over again? How can she be able to live her life without fear?

Olivia can't answer those questions because she don't know. And she may never be able to come with the right answers to those questions.

Because as long as Lt. Tucker claimed ownership to her life, she's never gonna be able to live the same way again.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Olivia's appearance changes when she shows up to work the next day, causing suspicion amongst her co-workers. Tucker shows up at her apartment and brutalizes her again, then he does something even more devious in order to keep her mouth shut. Can she survive the unthinkable again? Stay tuned!**

**Oh, and in the beginning of the story, I can't say that I made up that scenario because I think there's cases like that in this country and if it's true, it's really sad and reprehensible. Let's stop hurting one another.**

**One more thing, I don't like Lt. Tucker. He comes off as an ass who takes every opportunity to mess with SVU; especially Elliot and Olivia. I thought it would be a good idea to have him be portrayed as the bad guy in my story because he's rubs me the wrong way.**

**Please review!**


	2. Bitch branding

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I guess that you haven't forgotten about me after all (lol). Now, I know you all want Elliot to come back and beat the shit out of Tucker for what he's doing to his Liv. Believe me, that's gonna happen, which is why in this chapter, there's gonna be reunion. Furthermore, I'm adding my own twist to why he left the squad and some of you will wanna hate Tucker even more once Elliot reveals the truth. And, yes, as always, there's gonna be an E/O romance (because I'm pro E/O), but that comes much later in the story. Olivia has a long way to go.**

**One more thing, please take the time to read my one shot 'Just For One Night'. It's my first Olivia/Trevor story and it'll most likely won't be the last. Please read it and tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and this chapter, just like the first contains graphic material; which includes descriptions of self mutilation. If you can't handle the content, don't read it. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 1****st****, 2012**

Olivia barely made it to the one six the next morning; her appearance and her demeanor completely changed. First of all, she couldn't go to sleep last night; not after the trauma she experienced. She refused to sleep in her bed after the son of a bitch Tucker violated her in the one place she was supposed to feel comfortable in, so she ended up camping out on her sofa, but she refused to go to sleep because of the nightmares she ended up having. So much so that she ended up going to the hospital to get a morning after pill because she'll be damned if she ends up pregnant with Tucker's child. The last thing she needs is anyone getting all up in her business.

Then again, she couldn't tell anyone what happened because Tucker threatened to kill her if she breathed one word to anyone about what happened. Olivia knew that he was watching her every move.

Furthermore, when she finally got home, she got a message on her voice mail. Sure enough, the sick bastard called her home; making sure that she keeps her mouth shut and that he'll be back over to her place tonight because he wants her again. Not wanting to hear anymore of his sick minded games, she ended up deleting the message. Then, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth; doing everything she could to get rid of the filthy taste of the Lieutenant, but nothing worked. She could still taste him, smell him and feel him no matter where she goes or what she does.

Taking a deep breath and running her fingers through her auburn brown hair, she put on a brave face and walked through the double doors of the Special Victims Unit.

"Liv, you don't look so good. What happened?" Fin asked, eyeing his 'baby girl' with a curious look on his face.

"Oh, um, I didn't get any sleep last night. Damn case really took its toll on me," she replied, partially telling the truth. The case did take a lot out of her.

"Damn, I can tell. You have dark circles underneath your eyes and your hair's a mess. Furthermore, did you eat anything?" he asked, pressing the issue. Something wasn't right with her but he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

"No, I didn't eat. Like I said before, the case took a lot out of me. I'll be fine, don't worry," she said as she took her place at her desk. She just wanted to get through the day. She dreaded having to go home again.

"There's something wrong with Liv. I don't know what it is, but I can't shake the nagging feeling that something happened to her," Fin whispered to his fellow co-workers.

"Yeah, I can see that. But, like she said, the case we worked on did take a toll on all of us. We still have trial to get to and there's a chance Byron Hooper could get off because the victim was shaky to begin with; not to mention we still have to prove that he ordered the hit on his baby son," Amanda Rollins said, looking concerned.

"The evidence against him is rock solid, but I'm more worried about Liv. I can't shake that nagging feeling that something happened last night with her. I mean, look at her; her clothes are wrinkled, her hair's a mess, she has bangs under her eyes, she's losing weight and she looked like she haven't slept in days. I mean, I can understand working the case can be stressful, but this isn't like her to come to work all messed up," Fin whispered back, shaking his head.

"I know. But what can we do about it?" Amanda asked, sighing deeply.

"I don't know, Mandy. I really don't know," Fin sighed, sitting down at his desk.

Olivia overheard their conversation and as much as she appreciates them being concerned for her well-being, she can't tell them what happened. She just can't bear the thought of their lives being ruined because of she had to endure last night. She don't want her life to end and she don't want them getting hurt. This is something she's gonna have to deal with, no matter how much the pain lingers in her veins.

With a tear cascading down her eye, she begrudgingly started filling out her DD5's.

X

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 1****st****, 2012**

Olivia contemplated staying at a hotel, but because of the cost of even staying overnight has gone up here New York, she had no choice but to come home. Work was stressful, to say the least. All day, she had to deal with people pointing fingers at her, whispering about her appearance and that she didn't even go out and get something to eat. And because no new cases came in, she just sat at her desk for the entire day, typing up reports and mentally preparing for the Byron Hooper trial, which opening arguments were scheduled to go down in three days.

Pulling her keys out of her jacket pocket, she arrived at her front door and stuck her keys inside of the lock, turning it counter clockwise until she finally got it open. However, just when she was about to step inside, a certain someone came up behind her and with his foot, knocked her down on the floor. She crashed and burned against the wall as the male figure stepped inside and closed the door; locking it with clever precision.

Olivia managed to look up and her face etched in horror at the sight of Tucker looming over her with a sick smile on his face.

"I told you I was coming back, bitch. What, you thought I was bluffing when I threatened you last night?! You're more stupider that I thought, Benson," he laughed sadistically as he reached down and roughly grabbed her arms, then he yanked her up on her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her towards him, their stomachs touching. She wanted to be sick to her stomach when he leaned over and started sucking on her neck again; scrapping his teeth against the scar and watching in satisfaction as fresh blood started seeping out of her skin.

She was frozen in fear again. Last night's horror started creeping up in her mind and now, the son of a bitch was back for round two. What the hell is she gonna do about this? More importantly, can she be able to find the strength to fight back?

Olivia couldn't answer that question because she heard Tucker unzipping his pants and pushing them down towards his ankles. Bile began forming in her throat when he pushed his boxer brief down to his ankles as well, freeing his semi hard cock, which was straining against the slacks he was wearing. He looked at her with a knowing glare on his face, his lip curled up into an ugly snarl.

"On your knees, whore," he growled angrily, reaching over and tangling his hands into her hair, gripping her scalp harshly. Wrapping her arms around herself and feeling sobs wracking her still bruised body, she slowly sunk down on her knees, his hard cock pointing right into her face. She couldn't believe this was happening to her again.

"You know what you have to do," he warned, even reaching down and pulling her gun out of her holster and pointing it right at her face to prove his point. With tears forming in her eyes, she parted her lips and slowly took him into her mouth; gagging loudly as he forced his way deeper into her mouth until he reached the base of her throat again. With his hands still gripping her scalp painfully hard, he started thrusting in and out of her mouth with speed and force; moaning loudly and feeling himself start swelling deep within her.

Olivia kept gagging as he picked up the pace and thrust much deeper inside of her mouth. Repulsion wracked her body as she could hear Tucker grunting like a dog and panting like he was running a marathon as he was beginning to explode. He continued gripping her scalp with his hands and even started pulling her hair as he neared his climax.

Feeling more and more repulsed, she hesitantly ran her tongue up and down his shaft as he started shooting a long stream of his semen inside of her mouth. He pulled her hair even tighter; letting her know once again that she's to swallow or suffer the consequences. More bile started forming in her throat as she swallowed every last drop of him as he finished climaxing, then he pulled out of her mouth with a satisfied look on his face.

Once again, it took all of her strength to not roll over and vomit. She was pale as a ghost and thought that the worst was over. However, she felt him reaching down, grabbing by her arms roughly and pulling her up on her feet again. Then, he angrily threw her over on the sofa armrest and pinned her down with his foot landing right on her lower back. She groaned in pain because she landed on her stomach and felt that the wind was knocked out of her.

Olivia didn't have time to react because Tucker yanked her jacket off of her and threw it on the floor. Then he reached in front of her and with his calloused hands, unfastened her pants, then he forcefully yanked them down to her ankles; revealing her red satin bikini panties. Licking his lips and having all kinds of sick thoughts in his mind about his victim, he ripped them off of her, then he inserted two fingers inside of her swollen opening to make sure she was ready. She groaned painfully as he continued fondling her opening with brutality.

"Once again, you're tight, Benson. Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with you," he snickered evilly as he grabbed her hips and positioned himself right behind her. She screamed out in pain when he plunged deep inside of her roughly; his balls coming in direct contact with her ass. He started hammering deep inside of her; groaning loudly with each brutal stroke. She once again had tears in her eyes because the pain was unbearable. He was ripping her insides apart with his brutal pounding and he wasn't letting up anytime soon. Furthermore, to add insult to injury, he grabbed the back of her head with his left hand and pushed her face down on the couch hard; rubbing her face against the cushions as he kept hammering deeper inside of her with brute force.

Tucker was pushing her face down on the couch so hard that he was muffling her screams, but then he yanked her head up by gripping her scalp so hard that she believed he was about to break her neck. He kept pounding inside of her with brutality and grunting loudly as he was getting ready to explode. He snaked one of his hands in front of her and started playing with her core; fondling her clit with his fingers as he kept pounding against her core furiously.

Olivia felt her stomach constricting, bile forming in her throat and her body going limp. She felt nothing but numbness because the pain was too much for her to handle. Once again, the sick bastard was making her have an orgasm!

Finally, he started shooting a long stream of his semen deep inside of her womb. Sobs racked her body when he kept playing with her clit until he got her to clench around his shaft in a vise grip. He collapsed on top of her a moment later; breathing heavily against her neck as the last release subsided and he felt himself softening inside of her. She just kept sobbing hysterically.

Then, Tucker pulled out of her, reached down and stuffed his shaft back inside his pants. After straightening himself out, he pulled her pants back up, reached inside of his pants pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army knife. He ripped her blouse off of her body and pushed her further down on the sofa, then he turned her over on her back and straddled her so that she couldn't move.

"This knife right here is a warning to you, bitch. I meant what I said about killing you. I won't hesitate to do it if you breathe one word to anyone about this. You belong to me, Benson. You're my property. And this is just a reminder of what happens when you piss me off!" he screamed in her face as he snapped the knife open and held it against her cheek.

"Please, please just leave me alone, Tucker. Once again, you got what you wanted, okay? Just please leave me alone," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"Nothing doing, bitch! You're mine!" he snapped as he started carving the word 'bitch' right on her bare stomach. She screamed so loudly that the neighbors would hear, but it was no use. Each painful cut on her stomach was an indication that he was enjoying torturing the hell out of her. A sick smile formed on his face as he continued carving her nickname onto her stomach. The carving and torture seemed to go on forever.

When he finally got finished, he admired he work he had done. The Internal Affairs Lieutenant had a smug look on his face because he just branded the brunette beauty his property and he couldn't be prouder. He snapped his knife closed and put it back into his pocket, then he got off of her and stood over her with the same smug look on his face.

"I did really good, Benson. Now you really belong to me. I'll see you later; oh, and remember what I said. You don't want anything to happen to you, do you?" he snarled as he turned on his heel and headed towards the door. He stopped in his tracks long enough to see her not move on the sofa.

"Goodnight, bitch. Next time I come over here, I think I'm gonna stay with you all night. Oh, and Byron Hooper better be convicted or else you're gonna get it much worse," he snickered as he opened the door and stepped out of her apartment, then he slammed the door behind him, startling her for a moment. With as much strength she could conjure up, she got up from the sofa and ran towards the door, then she locked it quickly before sliding down on the floor and wrapping her arms around herself. She looked down at her stomach and felt blood seeping out of her skin. All she could see was the word 'bitch' etched out on her belly and that was enough to make anyone reach their breaking point.

It was official; Olivia Maria Benson has just become someone's property. And not just anyone's property, she belongs to none other than Lt. Ed Tucker of Internal Affairs. And she can't say anything about it or even get help because the son of a bitch threatened to cut her body up into tiny little pieces and spread her all over the country if she opens her mouth. That's what hurts the most; the fact that he has this much power over her and she can't be able to fight back even if she tried.

Bile formed in her throat then. She bolted up from the floor and ran into the kitchen, then she started throwing up in the kitchen sink. Sobs started wracking her body once again because tonight was a total nightmare. Once again, Tucker violated her in the once place she was supposed to feel safe at, but she wasn't safe anymore. Even though she's a cop, she's also a woman. A vulnerable woman who had just been attacked again without warning.

When she got finished vomiting, Olivia slid down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. She was in constant pain and as long as Tucker continued to stalk, harass and attack her, there's no light at the end of the tunnel for her. Reaching up, she opened up a nearby drawer and pulled out a cutting knife, then she held it in her hands for a second; contemplating on what she's going to do. With tears streaming down her olive toned skin, she held the knife against her wrist and slowly began dragging the jagged edge of the metal object across her skin. She was satisfied to see blood seeping out as she kept cutting her wrist with the now blood soaked knife. It was a sigh to behold seeing the veteran detective becoming a shell of her former self.

She needed him. She needed him more than anyone else in her life. She needed Elliot Stabler, her partner of twelve years and more importantly, her best friend. He's been gone for over a year, having turning in his papers after the fatal shootout in precinct that left everyone reeling in shock and disbelief. Olivia tried calling him time and time again, but she figured he was too ashamed to be in the same room with her, much less return her phone calls. When Captain Cragen told her that Elliot turned in his papers, she broke down and cried. Her heart broke because she lost her best friend and partner.

And now her heart was broken again because of the trauma she endured at the hands of the sick bastard known as Ed Tucker.

Olivia dropped the knife on the floor after she finished cutting her wrist and just sat there, her face pale as a ghost and her brown eyes red and puffy from all the crying she did. How can she live with herself, knowing that Tucker won't leave her alone? How can she live with herself after he raped her again and then carved the word 'bitch' on her stomach with a knife, branding her his forever? How can she live with herself knowing that she harmed herself with a knife?

How can she live with herself knowing that the worst was yet to come?

X

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 2****nd****, 2012**

Once again, Olivia barely made it into work the next day after round two of Tucker's seemingly never ending brutality happening the night before. Only this time, she managed to clean herself up and look presentable as she walked through the double doors of the one six. She was still in pain, but she does a good job of masking that pain by trying to put a smile on her face. However, she had no good reason to smile anymore.

Nursing a cup of mocha she grabbed from Star Bucks, she felt a rush of relief as she walked inside the station house and took a seat at her desk without saying a word.

"Are you okay, baby girl? You look a little bit better than you were yesterday," Fin asked, walking over to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with a tainted smile on her face. "I'm fine, Fin. I guess I was a little out of it yesterday because of the case. The trial starts today."

"Yeah, I can understand, Liv. Wanna have lunch with me? We haven't be able to hang out as much like we used to," he suggested, squeezing her shoulder softly.

"Sure. I could eat something. Like I said, I just had a lot on my mind with the case and the trial, that's all," she replied, which was partially true on her part. She still couldn't tell her co-worker and closest friend the real reason she's not the same person anymore because she's trying to protect him and everyone else.

"Okay, then, it's a date," he smiled as he headed back towards his desk, just as the door opened and Captain Cragen stepped out of his office.

"Olivia, can you come into my office for a moment?" he asked, motioning her to come with his finger. Looking confused, she looked over at Fin, who shrugged his shoulders as she got up from her desk and headed towards her boss's office. As she stepped inside, she noticed a tall, handsome man with his back turned against her, his shoulders slumping a little; as if he was contemplating leaving because he was ashamed of someone.

"Cap, what's going on?" Olivia asked, standing near door with her arms crossed.

"Why don't you ask him?" Cragen asked, pointing to man standing on the other side of the office. When he finally turned around to reveal himself, it took Olivia all of her strength to not fall over when she laid eyes on him.

"E-Elliot?" she stammered, not believing her eyes.

He gave her a sad smile on his handsome face. Yes, he was still handsome; looking good in a black polo shirt and blue jeans. He looked like he's been working out a lot and he just looked better than ever.

More importantly, Olivia looked down at his left hand and noticed that there's no wedding band on his finger anymore.

"Liv, I came back because I know I hurt you when I left without saying goodbye. And I don't blame you if you hate me, but I just had to come back and explain..." he started to say, but he was caught off guard by her reaction. He expected her to slap him, kick him, scream at him for hurting her, but he never expected this to happen.

Olivia Benson, the strong willed and stubborn detective, crossed over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around him; sobbing on his shoulder as she tightened her hold on him, as if she never wanted to let him go.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her close to him. He was elated to have her in his life again. He vowed to never leave her again.

He knows he has a lot of explaining to do, but once he reveals the truth, she'll understand what really happened.

Either way it goes, both of their lives will be changed forever.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Elliot reveals why he really left, which shocks Olivia and the rest of the team. Tucker shows up at the precinct unannounced and is incensed when he sees Elliot, prompting him to ambush Olivia without warning. Will Tucker attack her again or will she finally conjures up enough strength to fight back? And how will she react when Elliot learns the truth about her trauma? Stay tuned!**

**I just had to bring Elliot back. Don't worry, Tucker will get his as the story rolls along. I just want to make sure his ass getting kicked will be epic, to say the least.**

**Please review!**


	3. A not so nice reason

**I know you're all happy that I brought Elliot back and believe me, in this chapter, he's finally gonna reveal the truth about his departure. And, believe me, it's gonna be explosive. And, also, he's gonna start finding out about Olivia's trauma and he's gonna be one angry son of a bitch when he does find out, but I'm just getting started and I'm thankful for you guys embracing this story. The question is, will I have to put him in jail when he finally gets his hands on Tucker? Only time will tell.**

**One more thing, thank you so much for the reviews. Keep 'em coming because I'm just getting started. This is getting really good.**

**BTW, Olivia will get a small measure of revenge in this chapter, but it won't always be like this. I'm telling you, there's gonna be quite a few cliffhangers and suspenseful moments as the story rolls along.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 2****nd****, 2012**

Olivia and Elliot never let go of each other as they enjoyed their reunion inside Cragen's office. They kept hugging each other tightly and letting out tears of sorrow and relief before they finally pulled apart. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently, which caught her completely off guard for a second; but to feel his lips on her forehead brought her some much needed comfort. And, boy, she needed some comfort from him, especially after what she's going through right now.

"El, how have you been doing? I've been worried sick about you. I'd assumed you didn't wanna have anything to do with me anymore since you left. That's why I've been calling, to see if you were okay," Olivia said, finally breaking the silence.

"Liv, honey, I'm doing better, but it's been a rough year for me. The reason why I didn't answer your calls is because I was ashamed," he replied, looking right into her eyes.

"Ashamed? You had nothing to be ashamed of, El. You stopped Jenna from killing more people in the precinct. You had no reason to be ashamed to call me," she said, tears still brimming in her brown eyes.

"I know, but I closed my eyes and imagined that it was one of my kids and I felt so bad because I took a kid's life, even though she was going through so much turmoil; watching her mother getting killed and having to look into the eyes of her mother's killers. I keep having nightmares of that day, Liv. But, that's nothing compared of what I had to endure in the aftermath," he explained, his body shaking in anger, but his anger was not directed at his best friend.

"El, you can tell me what happened. Why did you leave the unit? More importantly, why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I think it's best that I tell everyone what happened. Why don't we take this outside?" he suggested with a tainted smile on his handsome face.

"I think that's a good idea, Elliot. It's about time we know the truth about your departure," Cragen chimed in.

Nodding his head slowly, Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and squeezed it gently, then, together, they stepped back out into the bullpen, with Cragen trailing close behind.

"I don't believe this! Elliot Stabler?! Where the hell have you been, man?!" Fin shouted, running over to his former co-worker and shook his hand firmly.

"I've seen better days, but I'm all right, man. I hope you kept Liv out of trouble," Elliot joked as he went over and shook John Munch's hand.

"Hey, man, she's a fierce one. Sometimes I can't keep up with her," Fin joked back, nudging Olivia playfully, for which a genuine smile appeared on her face.

"I never though I'd see the day that the mighty Elliot Stabler return to his old stomping grounds. You're looking good there, champ," Munch said, shaking his hand and slapping his shoulder in a kind gesture.

"Believe me, I missed your old ass as well, Munch," Elliot snickered.

"Oh, and before I forget, meet our current detectives, Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro," Munch introduced the other detectives.

"Nice to meet you both. I heard you've been doing a good job so far, but be warned; this line of work can haunt you in your sleep," Elliot said, shaking both of their hands.

"Yeah, we know. But, we're hanging in there," Nick said, sighing deeply.

"That's good. Listen, why don't we go into the interrogation room? I'm gonna tell you guys everything," Elliot suggested, nudging his head towards the corner of the room.

The rest of the team nodded their heads and they proceeded to follow Elliot right into the interrogation room. Once inside, Cragen made sure the door was closed and that no one else would overhear their conversation. Something tells them that what Elliot is about to reveal will shock them to their core.

"Okay, now, since we're all here, here goes: I never turned in my papers," Elliot started out saying.

"What? What do you mean, El? Cragen told me himself that you turned in your papers," Olivia jumped in, looking shocked and feeling her heart dropping down to her stomach.

"I never turned in my papers because I was fired. Yeah, that's right; I was fired. And you won't believe who fucking fired me," Elliot replied, his face now contorting in anger.

"Who?" everyone in the room asked simultaneously

"The son of a bitch Lt. Tucker from Internal Affairs," Elliot revealed, scowling angrily.

Everyone in the room was shocked, but no one was more shocked than Olivia. The color drained from her face and she looked like she was getting ready to pass out. This could not be happening. Having to find out that her best friend and former partner was terminated by Tucker, who was making her life a living hell, personally and professionally, physically and emotionally, shocked her to her core. She didn't know how much more she can take this.

"Yeah, Tucker fired me. Come to find out he's in cahoots with the Morris Commission and convinced them that I was a threat, even though Jenna Fox shot everyone in the precinct. He fooled them in believing that me shooting her was deliberate and intentional. I was actually gonna put myself through psychological evaluation so that I could come back to work, but that didn't happen. The day Tucker fired me, he had a smug smile on his face; like he's been waiting a long time to finally get rid of me. He took my badge and gun, then he said that he hopes and pray that I'll never step foot inside a precinct ever again and if I do, he'll have no problem arresting me for trespassing. Hell, he even went so far to say that he'll have me arrested for murder if I came back to work. I decked him right into his miserable little fucking face before I left.

So the bastard lied to you all that I turned in my papers. He fired me and that's when things spiraled out of control. Kathy took Eli and left me for good; only to find out that Eli's not mine because she slept with someone else when we were going through our reconciliation, plus she never stopped the divorce papers from going through. I had nightmares about the shooting so much that I ended up drinking heavily to numb my pain. I ended up staying with my mother over in New Jersey because I didn't wanna be alone. My life was falling apart at the seams and I felt that I had nothing left to live for," Elliot explained, his face now contorting in sadness.

"Damn, El, that's messed up, man. How did you manage to pull through?" Fin asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, I started going to counseling to sort out my feelings. It actually helped me cope with what has happened. And it helped me to know that I was doing my job, but in the end, I learned that no good deed goes unpunished," Elliot said, sighing deeply.

"What about work, Elliot? Were you able to find something else to support yourself?" Amanda asked, looking concerned.

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, I did. Turns out, since I was also a VICAP partner with the Feds, I landed a position with the FBI."

"The FBI?! El, we all know you can't stand them," Olivia quipped, shaking her head in disbelief at the thought of Elliot becoming an FBI agent, much less being in the same room with them.

"Yeah, I know. But it turned out to be good for me because I got more flexible hours, a higher pay raise and a higher pension. I learned that sometimes you can't judge a book by its cover. Oh, and you're gonna love this; I ended up taking over Dean Porter's position, tracking down sex offenders who had gone on the run," Elliot joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Damn, Agent Elliot Stabler. Who would've thought we'd be calling you that?" John joked, crossing his arms together.

"Yeah, small world, huh? So, that's what happened. I've gone off with the feds. But enough about me, what's been going on with you all? Any good cases you're working on?" Elliot asked, changing the subject.

As the team began explaining to him about the Byron Hooper case heading to trial, Olivia excused herself by stepping out of the interrogation room for a second because she some breathing room. She closed her eyes and felt fresh tears brimming because the truth proved to be more damaging than lies. Elliot was fired; his badge and gun was taken away by that son of a bitch who was terrorizing her, but in the end, Elliot ended up getting the last laugh by becoming an FBI agent.

At least she knows that her best friend was okay and that he's gotten his life back on track, personally and professionally.

As she headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up, Tucker came out of nowhere and pushed her right into the women's bathroom. He stepped inside and locked the door, just as Olivia was getting up from the floor. As she soon as she looked up, her face paled. She looked into his eyes and saw a man ready to kill.

"Tucker, what are you doing here?!" she screamed, hearing her voice being echoed inside the bathroom.

He reached over and grabbed her arm roughly, then he yanked her towards him forcefully. He shoved her against the door and wrapped his hands around her throat, choking her.

"You stupid bitch! I saw Elliot fucking Stabler coming into the precinct after I got rid of his ass! I fired him because he screwed up for the last time! You better not tell him anything!" he screamed right into her face.

"I-I didn't say a word," she stammered, struggling to breathe.

"You better not, bitch! Just remember what will happen if you breathe one word to anyone! I own you! You're mine!" he screamed again, squeezing her throat even harder.

"Can't...breathe..." Olivia choked out, struggling to stay conscious.

"Good, then you know that I'm not fucking around with your ass! Try to mess with me and see if I don't break your neck!" he screamed even louder, scaring her to no end.

"Please, you're hurting me," she pleaded, feeling him squeezing her neck even harder. Finally, after a tense few moments, he finally released the hold on her neck, causing her to slide down on the floor and breathing heavily as she clutched her chest with her hands and feeling tears streaming down her olive toned face. When will the nightmare end? More importantly, will it ever end as far as she's concerned?

"You better be damn lucky I can't do anymore damage to your stupid ass, or I'll would done much worse. I meant what I said, Benson. I will ruin your career and your life if you open your big mouth. By the way, how's your stomach?" he mocked, laughed sadistically.

Olivia wanted to glare at him; to tell him to fuck off or even punch him in his smug little face, but she was still clutching her chest with her hands and breathing heavily.

"Please, leave me alone," she said, breaking the silence.

"I don't think so, bitch. You thought that carving the word 'bitch' on your stomach was all smoke and mirrors?! You're my property and don't you forget it! You will learn to give me what I want and you're gonna do it with a smile on your face!" Tucker said as he reached down and tangled his fingers through her brown hair, gripping her scalp tightly. She let out a painful yelp as he yanked her towards him; her face coming in direct contact with his bulge.

"You know what you have to do, bitch. I'm not letting you go until you give me what I want," he growled angrily, gripping her scalp even harder. With more and more tears falling from her eyes, she reached up and started unzipping his pants, then pulling them down towards his ankles. She also yanked his boxer shorts down to his ankles as well, freeing his semi hard cock in the process.

Closing her eyes and feeling more tears as she parted her lips. She opened her eyes briefly and noticed that Tucker had his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Sensing an opportunity, she balled her right hand up into a tight fist, drew her arm back and without hesitation, punched him right in his balls.

He screamed out in pain; untangling his fingers from her hair and doubled over, clutching his sore balls in his hands. Olivia managed to stand up and surveyed the jackass collapsing on the floor and screaming like a little bitch; mumbling obscenities along the way. Realizing that she had a chance to escape, she unlocked the bathroom floor and ran out of the women's bathroom without blinking an eye.

Once she was able to create enough distance from Tucker as she made her way around the corner and headed towards another interrogation room, she breathed a sigh of relief. As she stepped inside noticed that it was empty, she closed the door, slid down on the floor and cradled her face in her hands. Sobbing hysterically, she realized that she stood up for herself, but she knew that it won't last long. Olivia knew that when she comes face to face with Tucker again, she'll have to suffer the consequences for her actions. He's not gonna take her punching him in his balls lying down.

_I just want him to leave me alone. He has hurt me long enough. I don't know what I did that caused him to be brutal with me, but I can't keep this under wraps for much longer. However, he threatened to kill me if I tell anyone and I believe he'll make good on his threats. I just don't know what to do,_ an inner voice said in her head. Olivia kept crying for a few more minutes before wiping her tear stained face with her hands and got up from the floor. She knew she had to get back to work.

Straightening herself out, she opened the door walked out of the interrogation room. She decided to head towards her desk so that she could get back to work, but she also made sure to look over her shoulder. If Tucker came up behind her again, she's gonna be prepared to face him. She was done being scared.

She's Olivia Benson a.k.a Bad ass Benson. She's not gonna take any shit from anyone ever again.

She noticed Elliot was sitting on her desk as she stepped inside the bull pen. He picked up a photo of them at a Christmas party a couple years back, smiling and had their arms around each other. It was the one photo she cherished more than anything because it was at the time that their partnership and friendship was back on track. Furthermore, when he left, she didn't have the heart to put it away. She wanted to have something to remind her of what a great man he was.

"You never put it away, Liv. I love this photo as well," Elliot said, smiling when he looked up at her.

She returned his smile. "Yeah. I kept a little memento to make sure you're always with me."

"I feel the same way. Listen, you wanna go get something to eat?" he asked as he got up from her desk.

"Well, I promised to have lunch with Fin, but I'm sure he won't mind taking a rain check. Besides, you and I need to catch up more," she replied, placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

"I agree, so shall we?" he asked, reaching down and grabbing her hand gently.

"We shall," she replied, feeling so relieved to have him in her life again after the hell she endured. As they made their way out of the precinct, they failed to noticed a certain individual stumbling out of the bathroom, still clutching his balls in his hands and glaring at them as if they were on fire. He still couldn't believe the bitch had the nerve to punch him where it really hurts and managed to get away. He so angry but he couldn't do anything as long as that jerk off Stabler was in the way.

Tucker wasn't worried, though. He's gonna make Olivia pay for defying him. By the time he gets through with her, she's gonna wish she was dead.

Still angry, he slipped out of the precinct, formulating a plan to inflict more damage to the stupid bitch.

And it's gonna be something she won't be prepared for.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Tucker makes good on his plans and attacks Olivia in her apartment again, leaving her to fight for her life. Elliot finds Olivia in her weakened state and takes her to the hospital, where he's beginning to find out what's going on. Will the hunky blue eyed agent learn the truth about Olivia's ordeal or will it be too late? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Tucker's rage

**Damn, so many of you wanna see Elliot beat the shit out of Tucker and, believe me, it's gonna happen, but it's gonna happen later on in the story. Furthermore, how did you feel about Elliot's explanation about his departure? I've read so many stories about him turning in his papers and I even did a one shot where Elliot died at the end of season 12. So, don't worry; Tucker will get his in the long run, but there's still so many twists and turns concerning Olivia's ordeal.**

**One more thing, starting in this chapter, Elliot will start to find out what's really going on. I think I'm gonna stretch it out a little bit because I don't wanna rush into it. Oh, and be warned; this chapter contains graphic material. You're gonna really hate Tucker after this chapter because we'll see how sick he gets.**

**On a serious note, anyone affected by Hurricane Sandy, including yours truly, stay safe and I'm praying for you. Now is the time for us to come together in this critical nation.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 2****nd****, 2012**

Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment and opened it, then she stepped inside and closed the door; locking it tightly. She sat her things down on the table, including her gun and Elliot's sunglasses, which he left back at the precinct as the work day came to an end. Sighing deeply, she realized that she needed a drink after the day she had. And, it was a pretty eventful day, to say the least.

Still reeling from Elliot's shocking revelation about his departure, she took her boots off and placed them by the nearby closet, then she headed into the kitchen to fix herself a cup a herbal tea. As the water started boiling in the kettle, a somber silence filled the air. Just to hear that her best friend and former partner was fired from the police force, only to ended up with the FBI thanks to his impeccable record was bittersweet, to sum it all up.

And, to find out that Tucker, the man who's been tormenting her physically and emotionally, was the one who handed Elliot the dreaded pink slip made her heart drop to her stomach.

She really didn't know how much more she can take the roller coaster ride in her turbulent life.

And then, Tucker ambushed her into the women's bathroom and nearly choked her to death. The only reason why he didn't kill her is because she was his property and she was more useful to him alive than dead. As if threatening her life, carving the word 'bitch' on her stomach, beat the hell out of her and raping her repeatedly wasn't enough for her to roll over and die, then nothing will.

The tea kettle was hissing loudly, letting her know that she can start drinking her tea in peace. As she began fixing herself a steaming cup, someone knocked on the door; more like banging on it. Smiling brightly, she knew Elliot had come to retrieve his sunglasses, but he didn't have to bang on her door like his life depended on it. Olivia laughed as she stepped out of the kitchen and headed right for the door, picking up the sunglasses off the table along the way. She didn't even bother looking through the peephole as she opened the door.

However, when she looked up to see who was standing in the hallway, her smile faded immediately.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, her face contorting in fear.

Tucker was angry. Real angry. He was shaking so badly that he was getting ready to explode.

Olivia knew what she had to do. She started to close the door, but he reached out and grabbed the door with his hands; blocking her from attempting to slam it in his face. She started screaming out for help, but no one was listening because the hallway was deserted. Desperate, she let go of the door and took off running, but he was right behind her, chasing her toward her bedroom, for which she attempted to close the door on him.

"Get out of here, Tucker! Leave me alone!" she screamed. With anger boiling in his veins, he kicked the door wide open, which ended up knocking her down on the floor. She scrambled to get to the bathroom, but he was right behind her, grabbing her shoulder length brown hair and yanking her up on her feet.

"Please leave me alone," she pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes. He laughed for a second before backhanding her across her face; causing her to fall on the bed. Licking his lips and still reeling in anger, he grabbed her legs and yanked her towards the edge of the bed.

"Nothing doing, stupid bitch! You're gonna pay for punching me in my balls!" he screamed as he proceeded to beat the holy hell out of her. She screamed out in pain and tried to block out his painful blows, but Tucker didn't let up. He continued beating her within an inch of her life with each brutal hit to her body.

Before long, she was losing consciousness. Olivia felt herself slipping into a world of darkness as she kept getting her ass kicked by her boss and tormenter. It wasn't until he stopped attacking her that she attempted to curl up into a fetal position.

"I don't think so, Benson. I'm not done with you yet," Tucker growled as he reached over and tangled his fingers in her hair. Gripping her scalp, he yanked her down on the floor, never letting up on his hard grip on her scalp. She was whimpering in pain because he was practically pulling her hair.

"You know what you have to do. And, I swear to God, if you cause any harm to my balls one more time, I'll snap your neck like a twig," he warned, yanking her head up so that she could look into his eyes, which were burning with rage.

Breathing heavily and sobbing openly, she reached up and unfastened his slacks, then pulled down the zipper. Then, she yanked his pants down to his ankles, along with his boxers, causing his hard member to spring free and stand in full salute. She swallowed hard and felt herself becoming weak and motionless.

"Why you're stalling, bitch?! Do you not want me to hurt you even more?!" he snapped. Hesitantly, she parted her lips and slowly took him in her mouth. He gripped her scalp and forced his way into her mouth even further until the tip of him reached the base of her throat. Olivia started gagging loudly when he started thrusting in and out of her mouth with intensity; grunting like an animal with each hard stroke.

She felt sick to her stomach when he started picking up the pace; moaning loudly and mockingly chanting her name as he kept thrusting in and out of her mouth with the snap of his hips. Feeling more repulsed than ever, she reluctantly ran her tongue along his hard shaft and sobbing even harder as he was getting ready to explode.

Tucker gripped her hair even harder; letting her know that she was to swallow every last drop of him or risk getting hurt even more. Olivia closed her tear stained eyes and felt even more sick to her stomach when he released a long stream of his semen right into her mouth. Bile started forming in her throat as she started swallowing. When he finally got finished climaxing, he pulled out of her mouth and breathed heavily with a sick smile forming on his face.

It took all of her strength not to roll over and die. Once again, the sick bastard violated her and to make matters worse, he wasn't done with her yet. She had a sinking feeling that the worse was yet to come.

And she was right. Tucker yanked her up on her feet and threw her down on the bed. He turned her over on her back and planted his foot right onto her stomach. She couldn't move a muscle because she was still weak and sore from the brutal beating she endured at his hands. He reached down and unfastened her pants, then he yanked them down to her ankles and pulled them off, leaving her in her white panties. He then ripped her shirt off of her body, leaving her in her matching white laced bra.

Licking his lips, he then ripped her bra and panties off of her body, leaving her naked to his sick delight. Olivia whimpered painfully as he slithered his way on top of her, supporting his weight by landing on his elbows. He reached down between them and inserted two fingers inside of her swollen opening to see how ready she was.

"Let's see how you like this," he sneered as he parted her legs with his hands and got settled right on top of her. Grabbing her hips with his calloused hands, he plunged deep inside of her; his hard member filling her completely.

Olivia screamed louder than she ever did in her life. She kept screaming out in pain as he started thrusting deep within her depths; clamping his hand down on her mouth to stop her from screaming. She tried biting down on his fingers in order to remove his hand away from her mouth, but he got angry and started clutching at her jaw hard. Another scream escaped from her lips, but her screams fell to deaf ears because no one came to her rescue. As Tucker continued to hammer deep inside of her, he reached down between them and started playing with her clit with his fingers; rubbing her harshly until it became engorged.

Faster and harder, he drove deeper into her; roaming his hands all over her body as he kept hammering deep inside of her with the snap of his hips. Olivia was sobbing opening because this was happening to her once again. The son of a bitch was making her have an orgasm and she didn't even have the strength to fight back. Tucker once again took power and control away from her.

She felt sick to her stomach when he leaned down and started grunting in her ear. More and more tears started streaming down her face when he reached down between them and started playing with her clit until he got her clenching around his dick. Then, as he continued making her clench around his shaft with every ounce of her sore body, he shot a long stream of his fluids deep inside of her womb. He kept stroking her insides with his fluids until he collapsed on top of her; completely spent and panting loudly in her ear.

Olivia truly believed that the nightmare was over. She would be proven wrong, however, because after resting on top of her for a few minutes, he hardened inside of her again; ready and able for another brutal round of torture.

The rape seemed to go on forever. Throughout the night, he battered her insides with brute force and caused bruises to form between her inner thighs. Tucker kept punching her in her face and slapping her around to the point that blood started coming out of her mouth and nose. To further add insult to injury, he had the audacity to look himself in the mirror as he was assaulting her; smiling the whole time and loving every single minute of mauling her.

When he finally got finished attacking her, he got off of her and proceeded to get dressed. She just laid on the bed, feeling ashamed, humiliated and repulsed to the max. Every single bone in her body was sore and she thought that she'll never be free from the nightmare. Once again, she felt used and abused by her boss, who holds her life in the palm of his hands. She knew he could end it without blinking an eye if she opened her mouth.

"That was great, Benson. I said I was gonna stay with you tonight, but it's time for me to go. Oh, and just a reminder," he said as he grabbed her legs and yanked her down on the floor, for which she landed with a thud. He raised his leg up and kicked her on the right side of her head, knocking her out cold. He kept kicking at her head until he saw that she wasn't moving.

"I'll see you later, bitch; that is, if you can wake up," Tucker laughed sadistically as he turned on his heel and walked out of her apartment, making sure to close and lock the door behind him.

As for Olivia, she was still completely knocked out from the kicks to her head. Her naked body was still battered and bruised and she found herself spiraling towards the abyss with no end in sight.

It was the most comforting feeling in the world to feel absolutely nothing.

X

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 3****rd****, 2012**

Elliot whistled loudly as he made way towards Olivia's apartment. He left his sunglasses back at the precinct and he had a feeling that Olivia took them home with her; hoping that he'd come by her apartment to pick them off. While that was true, he was hoping that he would be able to see her again, to continue catching up with her because he had missed her so much. He just wanted to spend time with her.

Since his divorce and the aftermath of the shooting, he found himself thinking about her more and more. And, to be totally honest, he never really loved Kathy like he should. Even though she gave him four beautiful children, he felt betrayed when she took Eli and left him, only to find out that another man fathered him. It broke Elliot's heart because he truly loved the little guy and now that he's never gonna see him again broke his heart even more.

He couldn't think about that anymore because he's single and he's ready to make his move. He's going after the one woman who really gave him butterflies in his stomach from the moment they first became partners.

Elliot arrived at her door and started knocking on it. Then, he remembered that he still has a spare key she gave him a long time ago, in case of emergencies. He reached inside his jeans pocket and pulled them out, then he proceeded to unlock the door. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, then he stepped inside her apartment and closed the door.

"Liv? Are you still asleep? Fin told me this case you were working on was stressing you out," he called out as he stepped inside the living room. He looked around the apartment for a moment and couldn't help but smile because her apartment really hasn't changed. It just screamed Olivia Benson.

"Liv, wake up. I came to pick up my sunglasses and I wanna thank you for getting them for me," he said as he stepped inside her bedroom. His mood quickly changed when he noticed that she wasn't in bed, even though her covers were messy. Something wasn't right.

The cop in him pulled his gun out of his holster and started moving around her bedroom in stealth mode. His blue orbs were wide open in shock when he finally found Olivia, on the floor, naked, battered, bloodied and bruised. Someone did a real number on her.

He put his gun back in his holster and went over to check on her. He leaned down and with two of his fingers, placed them on her neck to check for a pulse. He found one, but it was faint.

"Liv? Are you okay? Liv, please wake up," he pleaded as he scooped her up in his arms. He tried shaking her lightly to wake her up, but it wasn't working. Whoever did this did a really good job knocking her out. But, the blue eyed agent didn't give up. He kept shaking her lightly until he finally saw her fluttering her eyes open. She looked around for a moment to see where she was, then she locked eyes with her best friend.

"El? What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I came to get my glasses while I was trying to find you. I came in here to see if you were asleep, but when you weren't lying in bed, I got scared. That's when I found you laying on the floor naked," he explained, holding her close to him.

Olivia realized why she ended up on the floor. Fear lurked in her veins because of what transpired last night. Tucker beat and raped her again within an inch of her life, then kicked her in her head to knock her out.

"Oh, God," she breathed, tears brimming down her olive toned face.

"Liv, baby, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" Elliot asked, his voice firm but raw with emotion.

"I-I can't tell you, El. He'll kill me if I do," she stammered, her chest tightening in panic. She started hyperventilating at the thought of Tucker coming back in her apartment to finish the job. And even if she does end up telling someone, the last thing the bad ass detective need is someone getting hurt.

"Liv, calm down and take a deep breath. I'm gonna get you some help, okay?" he assured her as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He called for a bus while he kept holding a naked Olivia in his arms.

She was scared because Elliot found her like this and it won't be long before he figures out the truth.

And if the truth comes out, the consequences could be deadly.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Olivia wounds up in the hospital, where Elliot learns that someone has repeatedly attacked her. He asks her who did it, but she refused to say anything for fear she could end up dead. And an unwanted visitor shows up in her room and snatches her out of the hospital! Will Elliot figure out who's been attacking his Liv before it's too late? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Snatched away

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and things are really getting intense for Olivia. For one, Elliot will start to find out about her trauma and two, a certain unwanted person will snatch her out of the hospital and take her someplace where she can't be found. The question is, will our bad ass detective be rescued, find a way to escape or will there'll be no hope for her in the long run? You just have to read to find out. **

**Oh, and one more thing. A reviewer made a suggestion that Olivia should end up pregnant from the rape just so she would experience what her mother Serena had gone through. All I can say is, stay tuned to find out.**

**BTW, Tucker's real reasoning for attacking Olivia will be revealed as the story rolls along. Let's just say he's been plotting this for quite a while.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 3****rd****, 2012**

Olivia sat up on the hospital bed, wrapping her arms around herself and felt tears streaming down her face. She was scared out of her mind and rightly so, because after enduring another brutal attack from Tucker the night before, the nightmare proved to be never ending.

Elliot was standing in the hallway, talking to the doctor and trying to find out the extent of her injuries. He was trying to figure out who would hurt his best friend and the love of his life, but he wasn't getting any valuable information so far. He knew he's gonna have to ask her who did it. The detective in him was still there, even though it's been over a year since he left the police force.

After talking to the doctor and comprehending the unimaginable pain his former partner was enduring, he took a deep breath and went back inside the hospital room, only to find Olivia sitting up in bed with her arms around herself. His heart broke seeing her so broken and defenseless. If he ever found out who hurt her, Elliot will break every single bone in his body.

"Hey, Liv. How are you feeling?" he asked softly as he made his way over to her.

She just looked at him with a sad smile on his face. She was still crying and feeling vulnerable. "Fine. I'm fine, El."

"Well, you don't look fine. I just got done talking to the doctor. Liv, you were raped repeatedly and you also endured injuries all over your body; including a large cut on your wrist. Who would do this to you?" he asked, grabbing her hand gently.

"I cut myself, El," she told him, trying to change the subject. She was starting to panic again at the thought of being attacked yet again.

"On your wrist, I can see that. But the rest of your injuries weren't self inflicted. Tell me who did this to you. Let me help you," he pleaded, squeezing her hand.

"I-I can't tell you, El. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone. He keeps assaulting and harassing me just to keep my mouth shut," she broke down and sobbed even more. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him because she just keep picturing herself being buried six feet under.

"Liv, baby, you have nothing to be afraid of. Just tell me who did this and I'll tell the others. Let us help you bring this son of a bitch down," he tried to assure her, leaning over and wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't tell you, El. I can't bear the thought of anything bad happening to you and the others. I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I'm sorry," she sobbed, clutching his shirt hard and sobbing against his chest. He just sighed and held her tighter, anger boiling deep within his veins. Someone was hurting Olivia and she can't even tell him who did it because she was being threatened. He has never seen her this scared in all of his years of knowing her. The tough as nail female detective has been reduced to being a scarred and frightened woman.

"Liv, I've gotta step out for a moment, but I'll be right back," he told her as he released her from his arms. She looked up at him as if she was a scared little girl, gripping her arm tightly.

"Don't leave me, El. Please don't leave me," she pleaded, more tears streaming down her olive toned face.

"Don't worry, Liv. I'll be right back, okay? I'm just gonna be right outside," he assured her. She loosed her grip on his arm and watched as he headed towards the door. He looked back at her and winked before he stepped back into the hallway.

Sighing deeply, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to the precinct. As he was heading into the cafeteria to get better reception on his cell, unbeknownst to anyone, Tucker appeared from around the corner. He made sure he wasn't seen when he snuck into the hospital by not showing his face on any security cameras. He still had some unfinished business to take care of.

When he saw that Elliot was heading towards the cafeteria and talking on his phone, Tucker pushed the door open to Olivia's hospital room and stepped right inside as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Speaking of Olivia, she had laid down on the bed and looked like she was asleep. Furthermore, she only had a hospital gown on; meaning that Elliot must've covered her up with a coat when she was brought in earlier. Tucker was beyond furious at this point.

He stormed over to her and tangled his fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. A yelp of pain escaped her lips when she opened her eyes to see who was pulling her hair. When she looked up into the eyes of Ed Tucker, panic filled her veins. The nightmare was continuing. She couldn't even escape even if she tried.

"W-what are you doing here?!" she asked, her voice cracking.

"You're coming with me, Benson. And don't even think about putting up a fight or I'll hurt you even worse," he hissed angrily.

"Please, leave me alone and get out of here," she said, trying to look around to see if Elliot was coming back.

"Stabler's not coming back. He went to the cafeteria.. By the time he comes back, we'll be long gone. Now get up!" he screamed, yanking the covers away from her and pulling her hair even tighter. Olivia whimpered in pain when he yanked her off the bed, causing her to stumble on the floor.

"Get up now!" Tucker hissed as he yanked her up on her feet. He removed his fingers away from her hair and wrapped his arms around her; crushing her towards him with brute force. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her.

"Let's go before lover boy comes back," he mocked as he pulled her towards the door. To her credit, she tried to resist by pulling away from him, but that only pissed him off even further.

"Don't pull that heroine shit with me, Benson. Let's go!" he snapped as he gripped her arm harshly and yanked her towards the door. She kept trying to pull away from him, even attempted to yank her arm away from him, but he was beyond pissed off now.

Without warning, he balled his fist up, drew his arm back and punched her dead in her face twice. Olivia felt dizzy and disoriented, but she kept trying to pull away from him. It wasn't until he punched her in her face for the third time that she finally went limp into his arms, for which he threw her right over his shoulder. Tucker was glad he got her right where he wants her.

He pulled the door open and stepped right outside, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him. Realizing that the hallway was completely empty with no one in sight, he casually strolled down the corridor with Olivia hanging over his shoulder, completely knocked out.

Just as Tucker went around the corner, carrying Olivia in his arms and making sure that he was nowhere in sight, a nurse by the name of Gia Pearson was beginning her rounds on the second floor. She went straight into Olivia's room to check up on her, but when she walked inside, Olivia was nowhere to be found. She thought the female detective was using the bathroom, so the nurse went to check on her.

However, as she opened the door and poked her head inside the dark bathroom, Olivia wasn't sitting on the toilet, the floor or anywhere in sight. Something wasn't right.

Furthermore, when the nurse shut the bathroom door and continued to look around, she noticed that the covers on the bed were ruffled and that it did look disturbed. Which meant that Olivia had to been yanked out of bed.

Frantic, Gia ran out of the room to see if Olivia was in the hallway. As she stepped out into the hallway to look for the patient, Elliot came back from the cafeteria after giving Cragen an update about Olivia's condition. He noticed the nurse frantically searching each and every room to look for Olivia and that made him concerned.

"Nurse, is everything okay?" he asked when he approached her.

"N-no. I just started my shift and I went into detective Benson's room to check on her, but she's not there," Gia said, trying to breathe.

"What do you mean she's not in her room?! I just stepped out for a moment to make a phone call. What happened?!" the FBI agent barked.

"I assumed she was in the bathroom, so I went in there to check on her, but she wasn't there. Furthermore, I noticed that the covers on the bed were disturbed. Something's not right, I can feel it," she replied, looking scared.

"I'm calling the captain at Manhattan SVU back to come down here. In the meantime, you go find a doctor and see if anyone else came to visit her. If so, this hospital needs to be shut down immediately," Elliot said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Cragen's number once again.

"If anyone else did come to visit her, his face is most likely not gonna be seen on the security cameras. We've been trying to get them fixed for some time," Gia said as she ran down the hallway.

"Fuck my life," he mumbled angrily, waiting for Cragen to pick up the phone. Whoever came to visit Olivia, he was smart enough not to be seen or heard.

Whoever snatched her out of the hospital, he or she would do whatever it takes to make sure that Olivia would never been seen again.

However, Elliot will do whatever it takes to find his best friend and bring her back to safety.

And make the son of a bitch pay dearly for hurting her so much.

X

**Undisclosed location**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**October 3****rd****, 2012**

By the time Olivia finally woke up after getting knocked out from Tucker, she was no longer in her hospital room. Instead, she was bound and gagged onto a seedy old mattress, where the god awful smell of old alcohol made her nauseous. Furthermore, she was still in her hospital gown, but she was still naked underneath the fabric and it won't be long before the gown will be ripped away from her sore body.

The only thing that gave her some sort of comfort was that there were some light in the room. She looked around to see where she was and realized that she was in an abandoned building . Then, another realization came to her: she was brought here after she was snatched out of the hospital by none other than Tucker.

It was beginning to become too much for her to bear. She wished that he would kill her because she can't handle the thought of being held captive, raped, abused and tormented anymore. And, for what? Did she do something so wrong that caused him to become a monster towards her?

Did he bring her here so that he could finish her off? If so, what is his reason tormenting her in the first place?

She didn't have time to answer because her body began to tense up when he finally appeared from the darkness a few minutes later, looking smug. Olivia wanted to smack him so hard and kick him where it really hurts, but it was no use. He had her right where he wants her and even if she did have the strength to fight back, he'll just find another way to tear her down; physically, verbally and emotionally.

"How are we feeling, Benson?" he mocked, smiling sadistically.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me? Why do you keep hurting me?" she asked, looking scared.

He just kept smiling sadistically. "You know, for a detective, you're still a dumb bitch. I'm not gonna tell you a damn thing, so if I were you, I'd get comfortable being here because you're not going anywhere. If and when I decided to get sick of you, I'll toss you aside like trash and let you rot. Until then, shut the hell up and behave yourself."

"Please, let me go. You've already done enough," she pleaded, which angered him even more. He stormed over to where she was lying and punched her dead in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Olivia screamed out in pain when he punched her a second time.

"Shut up!" he snapped, glaring at her. She kept screaming and screaming, but at this point, he was beyond pissed. He grabbed some duct tape from a nearby table, ripped a large piece off and slapped it right over her mouth, muffling her screams.

"That'll keep your mouth shut for a while," he snarled with a evil look on his face. Olivia stopped screaming and felt tears streaming down her face. She knew she was trapped big time.

"Now, I'm going to work and figure out a way to make sure you're never gonna be seen alive again. Can't have lover boy coming to the rescue, right? Oh, and don't even think about trying to escape. There's no windows and all the doors are locked tight. It wouldn't matter since you're handcuffed to the bed. I'll be back later to have some fun with you," Tucker snickered loudly as he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving her alone in the dim room.

Olivia was completely at this sick bastard's mercy. She's in hell with no chance of escaping. With tears still streaming down her face, she closed her eyes and found herself falling into a fitful sleep.

She knew that the nightmare of being held captive in this God awful, stench fueled abandoned building was just beginning.

Again.

**Coming up in the next chapter: As the team search aimlessly for Olivia, Elliot starts to notice Tucker's strange appearance and starts getting suspicious. Tucker viciously attacks Olivia when she tries to fight back and escape. And a certain fellow FBI agent appears to help Elliot and SVU find Olivia. Will they be able to find her before it's too late? More importantly, will Olivia be able to survive? Stay tuned!**

**Happy Thanksgiving, Fan Fiction! Love you!**

**Please review!**


	6. Like father, like son?

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. I just wanna say thank you so much for loving this story and sending me ideas on what should happen next. Believe me, I have serious plans in store for this story and what happens within the next couple of chapters will leave you on the edge of your seat. **

**With that being said, I do have a chapter planned, whether Olivia is finally rescued or she finally manages to escape. But I still have a little bit of ways to go. Tucker has her somewhere and he's gonna do whatever it takes to make sure Olivia is never found alive again. Perhaps, the IAB Lieutenant also has an accomplice with a personal vendetta comes to mind? And just so you know, when I do reveal the accomplice, it's not who you think. Read this chapter to find out.**

**One more thing, please take the time to check out my new poll on the new episode 'Undercover Blue'. Who do you think is Olivia's mystery boyfriend? Go to my poll and vote.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Undisclosed Location**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**October 3****rd****, 2012**

By the time Olivia woke up, it was still pitch black inside the unknown location and she was shivering from the cold air penetrating the run down, old room. She was handcuffed to a seedy old mattress and her mouth was taped shut, cutting off her chances of screaming. Furthermore, she was still in her hospital gown, leaving her practically exposed and vulnerable. Then she realized that after being snatched out of the hospital by Lt. Tucker and brought here, she was running out of time trying to find an escape.

She wished she had a blanket to cover herself up, but it was no use. She knew that Tucker would come back soon to 'have some more fun' with her and she couldn't find the strength to fight back. After being repeatedly raped and beaten by him in the course of the last 2 days, with still no explanation of why she was being targeted, the badass female detective was fighting a losing battle. She was slowly coming to grips with the fact that she may never be seen alive again. And that hurts so much.

Olivia was startled when she heard the door being slammed shut, then locked tightly. Apprehension filled her veins when the light was cut on and Tucker appeared from the shadows, wearing a smug look in his face. She wished that she could smack the smug smile off of him, but thanks to her being handcuffed against the wall, she couldn't do anything.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we're awake, Benson. Time to have some more fun with you," he snickered as he approached her. She attempted to back away from him, but she couldn't get far due to the fact that she was handcuffed.

"Don't try to resist me, _Olivia_. It's so unattractive," he mocked angrily as he kneeled down in front of her. He grabbed her ankles and yanked her towards him, causing the handcuffs on her wrists to cut away on her olive toned skin. To her credit, she tried to pull away from him, but his hands were still on her ankles and pulling at her legs so that he could lay on top of her.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop resisting or else!" he screamed, squeezing her ankles tightly. Somehow, Olivia managed to kick at him with intensity; kicking him right on his stomach and knocking him back a few inches away from her. Growling angrily, he got up and dusted the dirt off of his pants, glaring at her the entire time.

"It seems that you haven't learned how to behave, Benson. I think it's about time for you to get punished," he growled angrily. He started approaching her again, for which she kept backing away from him. As he kneeled down in front of her and started grabbing her legs, she began trying to get loose from the cuffs. Even though her wrists were bleeding, she wasn't about to give up fighting for her life. She kept trying to get loose from the cuffs as he grabbed her legs and began pulling her down towards him once again. Olivia kept kicking at him; wailing her legs around to keep him from landing on top of her.

Then, to her shock, one of the chains from the handcuffs broke loose off the wall, which freed one of her hands. With fire and fury dancing in her chocolate brown eyes, she balled her fist up and punched him dead in his face, breaking his nose in the process. Tucker groaned in pain and backed away from her; holding his face in his hands and trying to contain the blood that was seeping out of his nostrils.

With all of her strength, Olivia managed to break the other chain off the wall, even though both of her wrists were still bleeding and wrapped in handcuffs. She looked over her shoulder and found Tucker still trying to cover his blood soaked face in his hands and trying to stop his nose from bleeding, mumbling obscenities along the way. Still angry from what he had put her through, she lunged at him, tackling him down on the ground and unleashed her fury on him.

Tucker did everything he could to block out her punishing blows, but she was relentless; punching him in his head and kneeing him where it really hurts. She was calling him every single name in the book and yelled at him for everything he had done to her. All of the pain, anger, humiliation, revulsion and shame poured out of her broken body as she kept hammering away at him with her fists.

When she saw that he wasn't moving, at least temporarily, she pushed herself off of him and slowly backed away from him. Breathing heavily, the bad ass detective realized she had only seconds to find an escape route. She picked up a lead pipe off a broken down table and began frantically running towards the nearest door, then she began trying to break the door down with the pipe.

However, just as she continued to break the door down with the pipe, Tucker managed to get up from the floor, more pissed off than ever before. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw Olivia trying to escape. Fury was now dancing in his eyes as he made his way towards her; his hands balling up into tight fists. He was snarling loudly and was getting ready to explode.

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the unmistakable snarl coming from Tucker. She turned her head to look at him for a second and knew that hell was about to froze over once again. From where he was standing, he was getting ready to kill someone. Not wanting to end up six feet under, she clutched the lead pipe close to her chest and mentally prepared herself for the worst.

"You stupid bitch! Did you really think you could get away with attacking me like that?!" he screamed as he approached her like a predator stalking his prey. She slowly started backing away from him; still clutching the lead pipe against her chest and shivering in fear.

"Y-you hurt me, Tucker. I had every right to fight back. I wasn't gonna take your shit anymore," she managed to say, her voice cracking.

"No you fucking don't have the right, Benson! Now you really must pay!" he screamed as he lunged at her. Olivia attempted to swing at him with the pipe, but he ducked and managed to knock the pipe away from her hands. Screaming was all she could muster when he slammed her against the wall and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of her.

He tangled his fingers through her shoulder length brown hair and gripped her scalp tightly with his fingertips. Olivia screamed out in pain and attempted to fight back, but Tucker was too angry to even let up. He threw her down on the floor like she was a rag doll, then he raised his foot up and kicked her right into her face. Groaning in pain, she attempted to crawl away from him, but he kept kicking her all over her sore body until she laid limp on the cold, unforgiving floor.

Panting loudly, he reached down and scooped her up in his arms then he threw her back down on the seedy mattress. Realizing that he doesn't have a spare pair of handcuffs in his possession, he grabbed a long metal chain from off the stool and pinned her down on the mattress by kneeling on her thighs with his knees. He grabbed both of her blood soaked wrists and proceeded to wrap the chain around them tightly; cutting off her chances of escaping again.

Tucker then pulled a combination lock from out of his pocket and after tying her arms together with the chain tightly, he snapped the lock on the chain and made sure that she was fully tied down on the bed. He finally stood before her, smiling in satisfaction at the sight of Olivia completely helpless and exposed to his liking.

"Now, I have to go and make sure that lover boy won't play hero if he does find your narrow ass. Oh, and, when I come back, I'm gonna bring someone along to play with you. I believe he has a bone to pick with you as well. See you later, Benson," he smirked before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it tightly.

Little did he know, Olivia heard every single word he said. A single tear fell from her eye at the thought of a third party coming along to ruin her life even further.

She just didn't know who.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 3****rd****, 2012**

Elliot had the whole hospital shut down by the time the SVU squad arrived to investigate. Every single effort to find Olivia hinged on where she was snatched out of: her hospital room. Whoever did this was smart enough to make sure he wasn't seen and he had to make sure the seasoned female detective didn't put up a fight when he dragged her out of the hospital. The former detective turned FBI agent's patience was wearing thin.

Pacing around the lobby like a madman, Elliot knew he had to act fast or else Olivia could end up in the Hudson river. Just the thought of losing his best friend again terrified him to no end. He wasn't gonna rest until he has her in his arms again.

"Elliot, calm down. We'll find Olivia. Whoever has her, I'm sure she's doing everything she can to survive," Cragen tried to assured him when he arrived inside the lobby a few minutes later.

"I can't believe this is happening. Someone attacked her and she's too scared to tell me because the bastard threatened to kill her. Furthermore, she was snatched out of her room right under my damn nose. When I find out who's been hurting her, he's gonna wish he was dead when I get my hands on him!" Elliot snarled angrily. He balled his left hand up into a tight fist and punched the wall in frustration.

Cragen sighed deeply. "El, everything's gonna be okay. You did the right thing by calling me. Now, we're gonna do everything we can to find her. Whoever has her, he's doing everything he can to make sure we don't find her. We're gonna do everything we can to find her and bring her back home safely."

"Okay. I can't stand the thought of losing her, Cap," Elliot said, just as he looked over his shoulder and snarled angrily. The devil himself just had to show up.

"Why are you looking like that, Elliot?" Cragen asked, looking confused.

"Tucker's here. He has no business being here!" Elliot snapped, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Capt. Cragen, you mind telling why every single cop in the NYPD is here?!" Tucker snapped as he approached the commanding officer.

Cragen glared at the older man. "Because one of our own has been kidnapped and we've started the investigation. Seems to me that it was an inside job because the perp was smart enough not to be seen when he snatched her out of her hospital bed."

"Who would be that smart enough to snatch a female officer out of her hospital room? And why was she there in the first place?" Tucker asked, looking pissed off.

"That female just happened to be Olivia Benson. And she was in the hospital because she was attacked repeatedly by the same perp who kidnapped her. He has her somewhere and is doing everything he could to make sure she's never found," Cragen explained, which caused Tucker to glare at him even further. To add insult to injury, he looked over his shoulder and was angry even further to see Elliot standing two inches away from them.

"What the hell are you doing here?! As I recall, I fired your ass! Be lucky that your ass isn't rotting in a jail cell somewhere!" Tucker snapped as he got right into Elliot's face.

Elliot smirked. "Yeah, you fired me, fucker. But, I've got news for you: I'm with the feds now."

"WHAT?!" Tucker screamed, hot steam coming out of his ears.

"That's right; I'm with the feds. I'm Special Agent Stabler. And, for your information, I brought Olivia to the hospital yesterday after finding her on the floor, naked, battered and bruised in her bedroom. Someone hurt her and when I find the son of the bitch who did this, I'm gonna break every single bone of his miserable little body," Elliot warned, cracking his knuckles to prove how serious he was.

Tucker looked a little apprehensive, which caused Elliot to look at his former superior suspiciously. Something wasn't right with IAB lieutenant and the FBI agent was determined to find out what's going with him.

"A fucking federal agent! Are you kidding me?!" Tucker roared, throwing his hands up in frustration. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the lobby, causing Elliot and Cragen to look at each other in confusion.

"What's up with him?" Elliot asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know. He's just being an asshole. What else is new?" Cragen asked, just as Rollins and Amaro appeared with grim looks on their faces.

"Why the long faces? Did you find something?" Cragen asked.

"Well, we spoke to a nurse and she said that she saw Olivia being thrown into the truck of a black car by a man who wore all black, but the bad news is that she was on the other side of the parking lot, so she couldn't really see anything else," Amanda said, sighing deeply.

"Are you serious? Did she get a license plate number at least?" Elliot asked, getting more and more frustrated.

"No she couldn't. That was all she could give us," Nick replied.

"Great, we really don't have anything else to go on. We're looking a smart perp. He managed to snatch Liv out of the hospital and took off without being seen," Elliot huffed angrily.

"To make matters worse, she's expected to testify at the Byron Hooper trial in two days. She was the one who made the collar," Cragen reminded his team.

"Guys, just got word from the warden that a huge fight broke out at Rikers Island. A inmate was able to break out of jail during the fight," Fin said as he ran into the lobby, apparently out of breath.

"Did they release the name of the inmate who escaped?" Cragen asked, looking as if things couldn't get any worse.

"Yeah. And it's none other than the guy who's about to go on trial for the murder of his newborn son, Byron Hooper," Fin revealed.

Things just went from bad to worse.

X

**Undisclosed location**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**October 3****rd****, 2012**

Olivia didn't know how much more she can take being cooped up in this unforgiving room. She could barely move, due to the fact that she was bound and gagged on the bed, with her wrists chained against the wall. Blood was seeping out of her olive toned skin and she found her slipping further and further into darkness. Time was definitely running out.

Furthermore, she was shivering in fear because Tucker was due back any second and she was even more afraid of the person who was coming with him; the person who, as Tucker quoted as saying 'having a bone to pick with her'. Olivia can only imagine who has a personal vendetta against her. With all the dangerous perps she's dealt with after being a cop for so many years, you'd think she'd be able to handle it.

After all, she wasn't called 'badass Benson' for nothing.

However, even she wouldn't be prepared to what laid ahead when she heard the door being opened, then slammed shut. A cold shiver went up and down her spine when the door was opened and Tucker appeared a moment later, a evil smile forming on his face. Olivia tried so hard to stay strong.

"Told you I'd be back. And I brought someone with me. I think you know who he is," he said as he walked further into the room and stepped aside. Sure enough, another male figure appeared at the doorway a second later; wearing the same evil smile on his face.

Olivia's brown eyes were widened in shock and fear. She knew exactly who that guy was.

"What's the matter, Benson? Cat's got your tongue? You do know Byron Hooper, right?" Tucker snickered sadistically.

"Y-you're supposed to be in jail," she stammered, her eyes still widened in shock.

"Well, he's not. And here's the best part of it all: I helped him break out of jail. Turns out, a huge fight breaks out and he took an huge opportunity to slip out without being seen. As soon as he got outside, I helped him climb over the fence and we got away," Tucker explained, placing a hand on Hooper's shoulder.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you should know about, Olivia," Byron chimed in, that evil smile never leaving his face.

She closed her eyes and felt fresh tears streaming down her face. She didn't wanna hear anymore of what those two monsters had to say.

"This man right here, the man who helped me break out of jail...is my father!" Byron revealed, smiling at Tucker with pride.

Olivia wanted to vomit. Things just went from bad to the absolute worse.

And the nightmare just keeps going on and on.

**Coming up in the next chapter: After revealing himself to be Tucker's son, Byron Hooper gets revenge against Olivia. Elliot and SVU get an important lead that could help them find Olivia, with the help of a fellow FBI agent. Will this lead be enough to find Olivia before she ends up dead? Stay tuned!**

**Don't forget to go to my poll and vote on who'll end up as Olivia's boyfriend in 'Undercover Blue'!**

**Please review!**


End file.
